2.2.10: Oasians
The Oasians (Lacertaelpax indesolatioaquam) are a race of lizard-like creatures native to the planet Oasis in the Landreich Sector. The conditions under which life began on their world are quite mysterious; the world itself is well inside the pre-ecosphere of its star. The Oasians themselves have a legend for what happened, attributing an artifact known as the "Life Orb" for endowing their planet with life. This legend has led the Oasians to follow a philosophy of total peace and tranquility; they are perhaps the only fully neutral race in existence as a result. *'Personality': Oasians believe in the sanctity of life above all else, feeling themselves to have been genuinely blessed to have been endowed with life by the universe. They extend this philosophy to all aspects of their existence. A welcoming and inviting people, they are friendly to all outsiders. They deplore senseless violence and ask outsiders to keep their struggles off their world, which most visitors respect. Only one documented incident of violence has ever occurred within their system; this incident was resolved under mysterious circumstances. Given the strength of their convictions on its importance, it is unknown how they'd react to anything that truly threatened their peace. *'Physical Description': The Oasians are a race of bipedal lizards, averaging just short of two meters in overall height and averaging approximately 70 kilograms in mass. They have a purplish skin color with a light green central chest area and two small horn-like protrusions on their head. They have characteristically small, black eyes. Oasians have a pair of ear holes near their eye slits that enables them to hear and engage in normal auditory communications. They don't have any nose-like features; their olfactory sense is handled by a forked, blackish tongue. They have a pair of arms that terminate in a set of dully-clawed fingers. Oasians are not particularly strong, though they are quite intuitive in matters of science and engineering. While both their horns and their claws could be used to harm another lifeform, the Oasians never do so, reserving any violence to small insect-like creatures upon which they prey. This is the limit of their hostilities and they only allow it due to their need for sustenance. Oasians eat about once a year, during which time they will take in about 75% of their body weight in food. They get the water they need from their food. Sleeping is done on a daily basis; the average Oasian will sleep up to fifteen hours a day to conserve their energy. Reproduction is performed via standard intercourse. Females of the species are oviparous, laying a clutch of about two dozen eggs after a two week internal fertilization period. Under proper incubation conditions, these eggs hatch in about five months. Oasian eggs are kept at a carefully set temperature to determine the gender of the hatchlings; males require a higher ambient temperature than females. **''Motor Appendages'': 2 **''Visual Organs'': 2 ***''Field of Vision'': Optimal 159 degrees forward, Peripheral 265 degrees forward. **''Auditory Organs'': 2 **''Olfactory Organs'': see Discussion **''Gustatory Organs'': 1 **''Propulsive Appendages'': 2 **''Reproductive Organs'': 1 *'Relations with Other Races': The Oasians are neutral towards all races, again due to their pacifistic beliefs. They pride themselves on the fact that all are welcome to their world and they feel that selecting one race over another to call "friend" would only jeopardize the message of peace, a message that most races respect (at least as far as the system's borders). It is noteworthy that, during the Terran-Kilrathi War, the Oasis system was the only place where Terrans and Kilrathi could meet without having to fight one another; indeed, crews from both sides could often be found on leave on the planet's surface at the same time. *'Territory': The Oasians are a non-starfaring race with a late Metal Age-equivalent level of technology. Their technological growth has stagnated largely by choice. They are native to the planet Oasis in the system of the same name (Gonwyn Quadrant, Landreich Sector), which is the only world on which they can be found. The system itself is located in neutral territory, nestled between one jump leading to the Greenhouse system and Free Republic territory, the other leading into Kilrathi territory. Oasis should not be habitable at all; the conditions that make it so are quite mysterious. Given the communal nature of the Oasians, it should come as no surprise that they inhabit a single area of the lower latitudes of their world. *'Onomastikon': Oasian names are generally given to individuals after they hatch. Their names generally consist of two words, a given name and a surname passed down through the family line; this is the same naming structure generally employed by most Terran cultures. Oasians are capable of generating a full range of sounds vocally and in general there no sounds are preferred over others in their names. The names themselves are completely gender neutral and usually mean "peacemaker" or something very close to that effect. **''Given Names'': Armonia, Armonie, Caled, Calma, Calme, Cauma, Frede, Freod, Frith, Griaed, Grith, Kaied, Kaleos, Kauma, Keleoz, Pacisor, Pais, Pak, Pango, Pax, Peas, Pece, Pees, Quiescere, Saeht, Saht, Saught, Seht, Serenus, Sib, Sibb, Sibbe. **''Surnames'': Bhow, Bild, Bodlan, Bothlan, Budlan, Budlijanan, Bulban, Buldijanan, Byldan, Ergon, Gawurki, Gors, Macian, Mag, Makonan, Vaerk, Verez, Werah, Werc, Werkan, Woerc, Worc. *'Motivation': Oasians will rarely be found outside their communities and almost none are to be found off-world. Those Oasians who do leave their homes for purposes other than trade are often found trying to proselytize the message of peace to those they see who are in greatest need of it (which in this day and age means the Terrans and the Kilrathi). Terrans are liable to just ignore Oasian missionaries (sometimes respectfully, other times not). Unsurprisingly, the Kilrathi are liable to kill any Oasian missionary they come across... *'Basic Characteristics': **''Size Class'': C5 **''Base HP'': 60 **''Base HD'': 50/50/50 **''Physical Attribute Building Point Pool'': 150 **''Mental Attribute Building Point Pool'': 175 **''Discipline Building Point Pool'': 25 **''Genders'': 2 **''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 15 years. Adult at 15 years. Middle age at 41 years. Old Age at 59 years. Venerable Age at 73 years. **''Lifespan'': 75 + 5d10 years. **''Height'': 1.4 + (2d5 x 0.1) meters. **''Mass'': 51.75 + (same 2d5 from height x 3.45) kilograms. **''Speed'': Runner (Biped) - 7 kph (11 m/rd); 2 (short-range combat), ½ (long-range combat) **''Trade Value'': ¤0 **''Racial Abilities and Restrictions'': ***''Peaceful Demeanor''. Oasians are naturally a very calm people, even when faced with potential danger; they have both Temper and Discipline at +5. ***''Trusting Souls''. Oasians believe in telling it like it is; they have Honest at -10. ***''Pacifists''. Oasians strongly dislike violence in any form and will not tolerate it in their immediate vicinity; they have Intolerant (Violence) at -25. ---- NEXT: 2.2.11 Hagarin PREVIOUS: 2.2.9 Dioscuri TOP ---- Category:WCRPG